In complex radio frequency (RF) devices, such as RF transceivers, the number of low noise amplifiers (LNA) having a single-ended input and differential outputs has become relatively large (e.g., 30 or more). Typically, the differential outputs are achieved by incorporating a transformer into the LNA structure. Unfortunately, transformers consume a significant amount of chip area and compensation circuitry to balance the phase and amplitude of the resulting differential outputs is often required if active components are used. Additionally, when RF devices are integrated into a system-on-chip (SOC), undesirable digital coupling can occur between the system components and the transformers.